Ethan and the Allspark
by Ethee5
Summary: Ethan Block and Sam Alcott find the Allspark in Ethan's yard. They "accidentally" bring the machinery in Ethan's yard to life. But Ethan can't choose if he creates Autobot or Decepticon...
1. The Finding of the Allspark

Ethan Block sat in his class at Ensworth, next to his best friend Sam Alcott. Ethan was 12 years old, so was his friend. It took about an hour for everyone to finish the math test their teacher had given them.

"Then take the five units into the ten thousand and..." The teacher said. Ethan barely took notice. After class, Ethan sat down onto the bench in the boy's locker room. He then remembered he had a basketball game that day! He looked at his watch. 12:58, it said. Oh NO! Ethan thought. His basketball game started in two minutes!

At the basketball game, the BGA team was winning. Ethan dribbled the ball towards the hoop. He was about to throw, but another boy blocked his shot. Ethan threw the ball directly backwards at Sam. Sam caught it and bounded past Ethan. He threw the ball straight at the hoop... It bounced off the backboard... And went in!

The Ensworth team won over the BGA. Ethan and Sam were still celebrating through recess. At 3:00, Ethan went to his house with Sam. First, they played Ethan's Star Wars video game. After that, they watched Transformers. Then they practiced Basketball for a while. It was 8:30 when they stopped. It was almost pitch-black - it would have been, if the garage lights weren't on. All of a sudden, a fiery comet smashed into the ground behind them. Ethan's dog began barking, and Ethan and Sam yelled and dove for cover. When they realized that aliens actually weren't attacking, they slowly crept towart the four-foot-wide crater. It was around a yard deep, and at the bottom, was a familiar-looking cube. It was about the size of a party-favor box. Ethan slowly stepped down, grabbed the cube, and ran back up to his house.


	2. Ethan's Decepticon Volvo

Ethan brought the cube inside, where he could see it clearly. He suddenly recognized it.

"Sam! It's the Allspark - from that Transformers movie!" Ethan exclaimed.

"No way, That's from a movie!" Sam laughed.

"No seriously! Look at it! See?" Ethan pointed at the weird markings on the Allspark. Sam's eyes got big.

"Should we test it? I mean, bump your mom's car with it? If it is the Allspark, the volvo should turn into a transformer." Sam suggested.

"It doesn't do that! That's from a movie!" Ethan said.

"Hey, that's what I said, copycat!" Sam said angrily.

After the argument was over, Ethan decided a little test wouldn't hurt. He slowly pushed the Allspark to the car. As soon as it came in contact, lightning bolts shot across the red vehicle. Arms projected from the sides, and the bottom of the car folded out to become the transformer's legs. The volvo had now become a twelve-foot-tall giant robot. As the head snapped into place, the robot stepped forward. Its eyes glowed red. Two words warned Ethan and Sam that they had made a mistake:

"Disgusting fleshbags."

At these words, Ethan and Sam ran as fast as they could from the monster-like Decepticon. Sam then grabbed the Allspark and ran towards Ethan's dad's van. He smashed the cube into the van so hard that it nearly dented the chassis. Lightning bolts shot through the van, as it did with the volvo. The van's roof retracted, firing arms out of its windows. The hood of the van closed down as the legs folded out. The head swiveled up. The eyes glowed blue this time. The robot's fists contracted, swiveled around 180 degrees, and became two blazing-hot flamethrowers. They fired at the Decepticon, who was starting towards the house. The Decepticon's arm burst into flames. Then, the Autobot van smashed the volvo transformer's Decepticon started garbling. Eventually, it coughed up oil, and fell down onto the ground. Its head rolled off.

"I'm Chryslox the Autobot," the Transformer said as Ethan shook his finger. Sam was hiding behind the Decepticon's head.

"Come out, Sam. He's friendly." Sam slowly carried the Allspark out and shook the Autobot's finger.

"N-nice to meet you." Sam said.

"Thanks, I'll take this." Chryslox took the Allspark, Suddenly, a blast issued from the night in front of them, and hit Chryslox in the chestplate!


	3. The Allspark Hunters

Four pairs of eyes stared out of the darkness. Chryslox began coughing up oil and fell to his knees. Sam and Ethan slowly moved back. Sam made the fastest move, and threw the Allspark at Ethan's motorhome. It transformed and looked down upon Ethan and Sam.

"Hello humans, my name is Motorox. I'll stop these Decepticons -" The large Autobot was interrupted when the four enemy Transformers lunged at him out of the darkness. One of them grabbed Chryslox.

"Let - go... of... me..." Chryslox moaned as more oil flowed from his mouth.

"Yes! Alright." The one holding him threw him into the dirt. Chryslox groaned. Liquid energon began to leak from his chest wound.

"Nice to meet you, Autobugs. My name is Grandburst. Do you know why I'm called that? You'll see soon enough." The largest Decepticon said. He aimed his fist at Chryslox. It transformed into a giant cannon. Motorox smashed Grandburst's faceplate and threw him over. Grandburst landed in the dirt. Motorox immediately fell down with a BANG from another Decepticon named Fearjumper. Suddenly, A blast from behind a tree blew off Grandburst's cannon. He yelled in pain, then transformed and flew off. The other Decepticons followed him. The new Transformer walked out from the darkness.

"Optimus Prime!" Sam recognized him from the Transformers movie. The Autobot Leader knelt down and looked at him.

"Hello human," the giant robot said.

"Mom! Optimus is here!" Erica, Ethan's sister, ran outside. Their mom, Sandra, followed.

"Hello. My name is Optimus Prime." He said to Sandra. She looked up at him.

"Who were they?" Ethan asked Optimus.

"Decepticon Allspark Hunters. May I see the Allspark, Sam?" The robot reached out his hand. Upon contact with Optimus' hand, the cube fired blue bolts of light towards every mechanical thing in the yard. The new Autobots stood up. Optimus cautiously retrieved the Allspark from the dirty ground. Chryslox crawled over, his left leg crushed by one of the Decepticons.

"Optimus... Prime..." Chryslox mumbled. Optimus touched Chryslox with the Allspark, and he reactivated himself. The oil stopped spilling from his mouth, his wounds immediately closed, and he stood up, his broken leg healed.

"Young Autobots and Humans," Optimus said, addressing all of the others standing around, "I entrust you to protect the Allspark while I am gone." Sam stood up angrily.

"Now, you're not going all alone. This is a chance of a lifetime." Sam argued.

"Yeah, I agree! I probably won't see you ever again -" Ethan said.

"Okay. All of us will attack the Decepticon energy source. They are drawing energy from the gold mines, and if they continue, they'll have so much energon they will defeat us." Optimus said. "Ethan, I want you to-" Optimus was interrupted as an airplane landed in front of him. It transformed into a small Autobot.

"Optimus, is there a - HOLY MATRIX!" He shouted, seeing all of the new Autobots. He was fascinated as soon as he saw the Allspark. A blast came from it, and zoomed away into the distance. A giant, blocky truck drove down the hill and transformed. Its eyes gleamed red in the darkness. The Decepticon insignia shone clearly on it. Three more vehicles came down, and transformed into Decepticons. Even more came, then combined into a 120 - foot tall robot. It growled.

"Yeah, all my fault. I, Aeroraid, hereby swear that I won't be stupid like that again." He transformed and began shooting at the gestalt warrior's eyes. The warrior roared, blinded by the blast. A small Autobot began sawing through the Combiner's foot with his chainsaw-weapon. The others viciously scratched and bit the Combiner's opposite leg, and eventually blasted its knee. The combiner growled, fell over (crushing about half an acre of Ethan's property) and coughed. One last blast from Optimus, and the combiner shook, then exploded into shards. His head survived, and transformed into the truck-robot. He ran as fast as he could, but was blasted a final time by Chryslox.

"Now, let's attack the mines!" Optimus transformed and drove down the driveway. Everyone followed, but Ethan created the remaining Autobots for backup, then hitched a ride in Aeroraid.


	4. The Autobot Troops

As the Autobots rushed to the gold mine, a Decepticon Spy alerted Megatron.

"Sir, they're coming this way!" The Decepticon spy said.

"Perfect. Set up all units against them. How many are there?" Megatron asked.

"Hmm... I saw around 50, but more are joining the cause every minute." The spy said. Megatron jumped back in his chair.

"You mean they have the Allspark to bring more mechanical things to life?" Megatron asked again, frightened.

"Yes, the Allspark seems to have been set on making only Autobots. I'd say there was... 200 of them by now." The spy replied.

"Order ALL available reinforcements to the mines!" Megatron said, even more scared.

Optimus Prime led the large number of Autobots. According to his sensors, there were about 350 by now. Ethan was doing a good job getting new Autobots. The Allspark must have been set on making Autobots and not Decepticons. Every three seconds, another Autobot would come into existence.

"Oh NO!" Ethan said. A shard was missing from the Allspark cube. He kept bumping more cars and trucks, and the occasional motorhome or trailer.

Meanwhile, the Allspark Hunters had returned to Megatron with a shard of the Allspark. He could use it as many times as he wanted, for as many things as he needed. He transformed into Cybertronian Jet Mode and took the shard with him.

Megatron eventually figured that the effect of the Allspark shard was reversed, and it would now create only Decepticons. He had gone through numerous procedures to make sure it would last permanently. He could create about 100 decepticons per hour. He had created 185 by the time Optimus and the 450 troops arrived at the gold mine. In total, the Decepticons equaled about 432, and the Autobots had 452, counting Ethan and Sam. The battle that would ensue next would be one of the largest battles the Autobots and Decepticons had ever known.


	5. The Fall of Megatron

Ethan leaped out and ran towards the human-sized Frenzy, who was trying to smash Erica. He punched the Decepticon, reeling backwards. Sam kicked the other human-sized 'cons, Rumble and Ravage. Ravage, being a robotic jaguar, bit Sam's foot. Sam was dragged towards Soundwave, who was battling the backup Autobots. Sam was thrown into Soundwave's chest compartment. The Casseticons stopped and jumped into Soundwave's compartment, transforming into cassetes. Soundwave took off and flew away.

"Sam!" Ethan cried. Aeroraid offered to take him to follow Soundwave. Ethan leaped in. Aeroraid took off and followed the flying Decepticon. Ethan radioed Optimus.

"Optimus, we're following Soundwave. Sam's been captured. According to Aeroraid, it's in the direction of the Decepticon Camp." Hoping Optimus got the message, he waited. A voice sounded through the speaker.

"We'll be there."

Sam gaped in fear at Megatron. "Human Sam Alcott, you will be given an exosuit to become a Decepticon. You will serve the Decepticons forever." Sam backed away. Soundwave shoved him back. A suit was fitted around Sam, covering his clothes, amongst the squirming and yelping. A blast echoed from the ceiling, then, before anyone knew what was happening, the roof buried Megatron. Sam suddenly stopped moving.

"Sam!" Ethan pulled Sam towards Aeroraid. Sam's eyes flashed evilly. "Sam?" Sam's robotic glove transformed into a gun. He aimed it at Ethan's head.

"Don't... Move." Sam said. He punched Ethan, forcing the latter down onto the ground.

"Sam! You are a human, not a-" Ethan protested.

"I am a Decepticon!" Sam said, viciously threatening to crush Ethan's head with his bare hands. Ethan made a move and attacked, ripping off Sam's helmet. Sam yelped in pain. He moved towards Ethan threateningly, then fell on his back, unconscious because of the mental battle in his head. Ethan removed the armor, then took Sam to Aeroraid. Soundwave took up Aeroraid, and dumped them out. Sam and Ethan fell to the floor. Aeroraid was hurled through the wall, but the tide turned - the giant army of Autobots had arrived.

The battle was long, over two hours. Starscream was first to retreat, then Soundwave, then the other Decepticons. Megatron stood up, blowing the boulders aside, and fired a cannon blast at Sam. Sam, who had regained consciousness, dodged the blast, resulting in a hole in the floor. Optimus made the last move that Megatron would see - he ejected his Energon axe, then slashed.

Megatron's head clattered to the ground. His body followed, twitching while the last current of life coursed through his spark. Sam and Ethan sat in Optimus, and then returned home.

Inside Optimus' cab...

"Sam, if Megatron was good, this would not have happened." Ethan said. "I do pity him."

"If Megatron was good, then the Autobots would not have come to Earth. The Allspark would not have been launched into space. And Optimus would not have had the fun defeating the Decepticons." Sam said. Optimus laughed.

The End.


End file.
